1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device capable of removing heat from a CPU and a plurality of electronic components such as MOSFETS around the CPU simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic component includes numerous circuits mounted on a printed circuit board of an electronic equipment, operating at high speed and generating substantive heat. In many applications, it is desirable to employ heat sinks to remove the heat from the heat-generating electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), to assure that the components function properly and reliably. A conventional heat sink comprises a base for contacting with the heat-generating component to absorb the heat generated by the heat-generating component and a plurality of parallel planar fins attached to the base by soldering or adhering. Alternatively, the fins can be integrally formed with the base by metal extrusion, such as aluminum extrusion. The fins are used for dissipating the heat from the base to ambient air. To improve heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink, a fan is mounted on a top or a lateral side of the heat sink to provide an airflow to circulate over and around the fins thereby transferring heat from the fins into the ambient air.
However, except the CPU, a plurality of electronic components such as MOSFETS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) mounted around the CPU are also sources of heat that need to be dissipated. The MOSFETS on the printed circuit board regulate and provide power for the CPU. The MOSFETS radiate the heat to the printed circuit board and cause temperature of the printed circuit board to increase quickly, whereby a life-span of the electronic equipment is shortened. The heat sink mentioned above is able to effectively remove heat from the CPU but unable to cool the MOSFETS simultaneously; thus, the printed circuit board is adversely affected by the heat generated by the MOSFETS.
What is needed is a heat dissipation device capable of removing heat from a CPU and a plurality of electronic components such as MOSFETS surrounding the CPU simultaneously.